Soul Mates
by PretendFan
Summary: Set in same universe as "Repentance and Clemency" and "Sick". Is Bartleby ready for the next step?


Disclaimers: Dogma and all its characters belong to the brilliant Kevin Smith.  I am making no money off this.

Author's Note: Takes place between "Sick" and "A Demon's Redemption".

Special Note:  If you hate slash or it makes you uncomfortable, don't read this.  For the rest of you, read and enjoy.

Rating: PG-13 (for language and sex)

            "Loki?"  Bartleby called out to his friend as he entered the apartment.  "Loki?"  Bartleby shrugged when there was no answer.  "Must have gone to bed," he mumbled.  The former angel hung up his coat.  He'd had to work overtime at his job and afterward his colleagues had dragged him out to a bar for a few drinks.  He'd hoped Loki would wait up for him but apparently he hadn't.

            The sound of the television reached Bartleby's ears.  Frowning, he walked toward it.  _Loki must have left it on, _he decided.  Bartleby was reaching down to press the power button when he noticed Loki's stocky form sprawled across the couch.  _So he did wait up for me.  Sort of._

            Bartleby stared down at his friend.  For a second, Bartleby wondered if that was how he still felt about his longtime companion.  They'd been down on earth in human form for a month now.  It had been rough at first, and strange, but they'd grown used to it.  And, though he hated to admit it, they'd even started to like it.  But something had changed.  Their relationship had changed.

            Bartleby felt the now familiar feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach.  It was like nothing he'd felt before.  It never seemed to surface unless he was around his friend and cohort.  Bartleby was afraid to wonder what that meant, and even more afraid to wonder if Loki felt it too.

            Pushing all this to the back of his mind, Bartleby turned and started toward the kitchen with the intention of getting a snack before going to bed.

            "Bartleby?"

            Bartleby stopped at the sound of his name.  He turned and cleared his throat.  "Uh, yeah."

            Loki sat up with a slight grin.  "I tried to wait up for you.  Where the fuck have you been?"

            Bartleby grinned sheepishly with a small shrug.  "I went out with some of the guys for a drink."

            Loki frowned.  "And you didn't ask me if I wanted to come?"           

            Bartleby's gaze dropped to the ground.  "Sorry.  I thought you might be sleeping."

            Loki stretched.  "That's okay, By."

            Bartleby looked up again.  "You sure?"

            Loki rolled his eyes.  "I said so, didn't I?"

            Bartleby smiled shyly.  "Yeah, you did."

            Loki smothered a yawn.  "What time is it?"

            Bartleby looked at his watch.  "11:30."

            "Well, might as well go to bed."  Loki struggled to get up but the couch cushions had sunk down under his weight.

            Bartleby chuckled.  "Let me help."  He leaned forward to grab Loki's hand, but the drinks from earlier had obviously left him a bit tipsy and he ended up falling on top of his friend instead.

            Loki grunted in surprise as his friend's taller body landed on him.

            Bartleby pushed himself up, his hands planted on either side of Loki's shoulders.  He found himself staring into his friend's eyes; their faces mere inches apart.  

            The two former angels stared into each other's eyes as though in a trance.  Then, slowly, Bartleby's head lowered until he could touch Loki's lips with his own in a gentle kiss.  

            Bartleby's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done and he jerked back.  He turned away from his friend, his face burning.  "I'm so sorry.  I-I don't know what came over me."

            Loki grabbed Bartleby's arm.  "Hey.  By, wait."  He moved his hands up to Bartleby's shoulders and turned him around so they were facing each other.  He smiled softly.  "Don't apologize."  He seized Bartleby's head with both hands and guided his face down for a second kiss.  Loki released him with another smile.  "I liked it."

            Bartleby gulped and looked into his friend's eyes.  The love and affection he saw there reassured him.  The familiar feeling stirred in him, stronger than ever.  Almost unaware of what he was doing, he leaned down to kiss Loki again.  This time, Loki kissed him back.  

            Bartleby devoured Loki's mouth as though he could never be satisfied.  His friend tasted sweet and perfect and _right_.  Of everything he'd ever tasted in his time on earth, none of it could compare to the taste of his friend.  He could feel Loki's hands on his back, caressing and stroking.

            Bartleby moaned at Loki's touch.  He pulled his mouth away from Loki's then shifted to kiss his neck.  He could feel Loki shudder and continued to move down, kissing Loki's neck and throat all over.  Loki pressed his body against Bartleby's in response.  Bartleby's pulse quickened at the electricity that sparked with their touch.

            Suddenly, their clothes seemed confining.  With trembling fingers, they hurriedly tore off each other's shirts.  Loki was fumbling at Bartleby's belt when Bartleby grabbed his hand.

            "Wait," Bartleby whispered.

            Loki smiled gently and lightly stroked Bartleby's chest.  "It's okay, By.  It's okay."

            Bartleby closed his eyes and moaned.  "Not…here.  Not enough…room."

            "Okay, By," Loki agreed in a whisper.

            The two hurriedly staggered into the bedroom.  This time it was Bartleby who landed on bottom as they tumbled onto the bed.  Their mouths met in a starved, zealous kiss.  They kissed with the fervor of a couple separated for years.  This time there was no hesitation from either one as they stripped away the last cloth barrier separating their burning bodies.

            Their hands wandered with greater liberty.  Bartleby shivered as Loki's hands stroked his back and sides.  His own hands caressed the small of Loki's back.  The two former angels explored each other's bodies together.  All the while they continued to kiss with immense desire.  

            This time it was Loki who broke the kiss.  At Bartleby's startled stare, the blond former angel smiled reassuringly.  He rubbed his hands over Bartleby's chest, eliciting Goosebumps on the other man's skin.  Loki straddled Bartleby's body.  Slowly, his hands traveled down Bartleby's lean body.  

Bartleby's eyes closed and he moaned in pleasure as Loki's hands stroked his sides and then his stomach.  He caught his breath as Loki's hands moved farther south.  Goosebumps erupted all over his skin, a strange sensation that was both painful and delightful.  Bartleby didn't know how it could get any better…

******

            "Bartleby?"

            "Hmm?"

            The two former angels laid sprawled out on the bed.  Loki lay with his head resting on Bartleby's stomach.  Their legs were intertwined with the sheets.

            "Does this make us gay?"

            "What?"

            "Does this make us gay?"

            Bartleby was silent.

            "Well?"  Loki asked impatiently after a few minutes' silence.

            "I don't know, Loki.  I'd like to think that it's not about gay or straight.  I mean if you were a girl, I'd still love you.  I don't love you because of what sex you are; I love you because of who you are.  It-It's not about finding someone of the opposite sex.  It's about finding your soul mate."

            There was another long silence.

            "Would-Would you rather be with a girl, Loki?"

            Loki raised himself up on his elbows to look at Bartleby.  He smiled and leaned down to kiss Bartleby's chest.  Loki then laid his head back down on Bartleby's stomach and closed his eyes.  "No.  I like this better."

            Bartleby smiled and ran his fingers through Loki's hair.  "Me, too."


End file.
